Los cubos de Near
by oOIsisOo
Summary: One-shot “-No vuelvas a tirar mis cubos, o la próxima vez mis cubos te tirarán a ti.” Ante las absurdas palabras de Near, Mello rió con ganas, sin saber lo que le esperaba.


Sé que debería estar actualizando mis otras historias... Pero es que me es casi imposible, así que para que no os olvidéis de mi ni me odieis os regalo este one-shot :)

** AVISO: **No es yaoi.

* * *

**Los cubos de Near**

Mello no le comprendía. Ni a él ni a sus cubos. Pequeños objetos cuadrangulares, totalmente blancos y carentes de formas y dibujos en alguna de sus caras, que tanto apasionaban a Near y tanto fastidiaban al rubio. Para Mello, solo era un estúpido ritual en dónde presenciaba como colocaba una y otra vez los pequeños cubos, unos encima de otros o en línea. En cambio para Near era más que un ritual; era una forma de entender las cosas, de imaginarlas y colocarlas para poder observarlas y analizarlas mejor, un método que escapaba de la comprensión de Mello.

Se mantenía apoyado en la pared, comiendo lentamente la tableta de chocolate que Matt le había traído, por orden suya, como si de un perro se tratase. Suspiraba, clavaba sus ojos en la pequeña figura agazapada en el suelo, chasqueaba la lengua con desaprobación… Hacía todo el ruido que podía para perturbar a Near, y conseguir que por una vez accediese a jugar con él. Jugar con Matt podía llegar a ser monótono y aburrido, dado que el joven Mello siempre ganaba, así que su única posibilidad para no morirse de aburrimiento en aquel orfanato era que Near le hiciese caso. Pero era imposible.

El chico no parecía molesto por la presencia de Mello, seguía en su misma posición, colocando sus cubos en un patrón invisible que solo él podía ver. El rubio inhaló aire, haciendo una mueca de fastidio y empezó a notar cómo su escasa paciencia llegaba a su fin.

-Near, _quiero_ que vengas a jugar conmigo- dijo Mello en un tono imperativo.

Near no respondió, tan siquiera se inmutó. El otro chico rechinó los dientes, sintiéndose muy furioso por la falta de atención.

-Quiero que vengas a jugar conmigo- repitió Mello-_"por favor"_

-Eso está mejor…-respondió Near, sin apartar la vista de la especie de torre que acababa de construir.

-¿Enserio vas a venir conmigo?-Preguntó extrañado el rubio, sin entender cómo había accedido sin tener recurrir a arrastrarlo por el pelo.

-No -respondió Near, haciendo un amago de sonrisa – Pero por primera vez en tu vida has sido ligeramente amable.

Mello, furioso, golpeó el suelo con el pie, mordiéndose el labio. Tenía ganas de estrangularlo o de pegarle una paliza, pero no caería tan fácilmente en sus trucos que consistían en una de sus actividades favoritas, aparte de sus estúpidos cubos y juguetes.

-Está bien…Near -dijo el chico arrastrando las palabras, en un intento de aparentar tranquilidad y sobrecontrol - ¿Por qué no quieres jugar conmigo y con el resto de los niños como una persona normal en vez de estar solo?

-Porque eres demasiado impulsivo, lo quieres todo al momento –le espetó Near, haciendo que el aludido abriese más los ojos-Mira, esto eres tú.  
Le señaló la torre que acababa de construir, en dónde una serie de cubos se levantaban de forma vertical formando una columna.

-Oh, vaya… Que bonito, es un fiel retrato de mi imagen –masculló Mello con ironía, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Near, haciendo caso omiso, cogió el cubo de la base, para después sacarlo hacia fuera y provocar que toda la estructura cayese desordenada sobre el suelo.

-Y esto es lo que te pasa siempre –suspiró el chico, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Mello- Cuando estás apunto de conseguir algo, por culpa de tu impaciencia desaparece. Con esa actitud nunca conseguirás ser el próximo _L_.

El rubio enrojeció, comenzando a notar la furia por sus venas. No podía tocar a Near, si lo hacía, lo echarían del orfanato como ya lo habían avisado, y eso hizo crecentar su ira. De una patada, derribó todos los cubos y todas las construcciones que Near había echo, dejando al chico con un cubo en la mano.

-¡Eres un estúpido, _Nate River_!- bramó furioso Mello, llamando por su nombre al chico.

Se dio la vuelta, alejándose de Near a grades zancadas, haciendo que la goma de sus botas golpease con rapidez el suelo.

-Mello –lo llamó el joven, provocando que el aludido se detuviese en seco- No vuelvas a tirar mis cubos, o la próxima vez mis cubos te tirarán a ti.

Por un momento, el pasillo se quedó en silencio, para que después el silencio se rompiese por las carcajadas de Mello, que se limitó a alejarse del lugar sin para de reír. Near sonrió, pensando en lo sencillo que era sacar de sus casillas al chico.

* * *

Se sintió fastidiado al tener que levantarse de la cama. Apartó los mechones de pelo rubio desordenado de la cara, para después estirarse y soltar un largo suspiro. Miró de soslayo a Matt, que dormía en la cama de al lado, y pensó en despertarlo para que lo acompañase al baño, puesto que no le hacía demasiada gracias caminar por el orfanato en plena noche. Se olvidó de Matt en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la cama de Near estaba vacía, causándole una sensación extraña y desconfiada, que hizo que rápidamente el chico moviese sus ojos intentando vislumbrar entre la oscuridad la extraña figura del chico. Encogiéndose de hombros, cruzó la habitación rumbo al baño, tanteando las paredes para evitar un choque ya que no podía encender a esas horas la luz.

Fuera en el pasillo la cosa no mejoraba, así que decidió caminar lo más rápido posible y acabar antes. Justo en la mitas del pasillo, sintió como algo entorpecía su camino y le hacía caer de bruces, provocándole un agudo dolor en el pie y en la cabeza. Sintió como una lágrima se le escapaba de sus ojos y se sintió avergonzado, y comenzó a revolverse en el suelo para conseguir orientarse. Oyó pasos detrás de él, alertándolo.

-¿Matt…?-preguntó asustado el rubio.

Después de oír un suave "clic" la luz de una linterna lo cegó momentáneamente, impidiéndole distinguir nada. Cuando la molesta luz se apartó de sus ojos, pudo contemplar con sorpresa la figura de Near en un pasillo lleno de cubos. Mello enmudeció, mirando como a sus pies una barrera hecha de cubos había sido destruida y se dio cuenta de que eso había sido la causa de su caída.

-¿Ves?-le dijo Near, con una mueca de burla- Te avisé de que _los cubos te tirarían_.

Sin mediar más palabras, Near apagó la linterna, dejando de nuevo en la penumbra al chico. Mientras oía los pasos apagados del otro alejándose por el corredor, Mello buscó a tientas un cubo, para después lanzarlo con furia a la oscuridad. Oyó como el objeto caía al suelo, sin conseguir golpear a nada. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, para después suspirar derrotado.

-Eres un imbécil… Nate- masculló para si mismo.

* * *

**¡Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado!**

**Intentaré portarme mejor y actualizar con más frecuencia, ¡mientras mis obligaciones y estudios me lo permitan!**

**Saludos :)**


End file.
